Brand 'Secret'
by ejo
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a famous pop star, is the girlfriend of the Black Rose's vocalist, Natsume Hyuuga. Can the two keep their relationship a secret and even remain as lovers? In Stardom, hatred, envy and even mistrust arises. But love will always save the day.


**Author's Note: **My net buddy, _Wisteria . Sinensis_, asked me for a favour to continue writing her story entitled Brand 'Secret'. It's an interesting story, so I decided to take the challenge. So far the author has only written one chapter, I'll be starting on chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy this story!

Brand 'Secret'

-;-

She's irresistible, He's resisting.

-;-

"Are you ready, Tooooookyooooooo?" He screamed, full of energy as he looked right into the audience. Under the majestic lime light, he felt powerful and strong. He closed his eyes and gently felt the roaring crowd in front of him. Today is everything he have waited for and today all of his dreams will come true. He raised his hands as smoke started to drift at the stage floor. Even though he is facing a huge crowd, he felt confident for he knew his friends were with him at the back, playing and cheering him too.

He waited for his best friend, Ruka Nogi, to start playing his electric guitar. He closed his eyes and held tightly on the microphone. This was his moment. This _is_ his moment.

_Huh  
>Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha<br>Ha, ha, ha, ha_

_I may run and hide  
>When you're screamin' my name, alright<br>But let me tell you now  
>There are prices to fame, alright<br>All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life_

He threw his jacket at the crowd, making them roar loudly as they ever could. He felt the spirit of everyone and he truly enjoyed singing in front of them. He loved performing to those who love him very much.

_Looking at the crowd  
>And I see your body sway, c'mon<br>Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
>Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive<em>

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life  
>All of your time spent keeps us alive<em>

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life_

_Yeah, every time we're down  
>Yeah, you can make it right<br>Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see  
>How your love's affecting our reality<br>Every time we're down  
>You can make it right<br>And that makes you larger than life_

As soon as he finished his song, everyone clapped their hands cheerfully and screamed his name. The only thing you could ever hear right now is probably: "Natsume. Natsume. Natsume!" He was every guy's role model, every girl's dream guy and the world's luckiest man. He was a raven-coloured hair, mesmerizing ruby eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Do you want one more song?" He shouted at them as he flashed a smile, making some of the fans squeal and faint in happiness. Everyone screamed a big Yes to him. He beam out a chuckle and scratched his hair in enchantment. He gave out an apologetic bow and said, "Sorry guys. This is the last song and I haven't prepared anything left. And I have something to do."

Everybody shouted in dissatisfaction but as soon as they saw Natsume giving out flying kisses, they all squealed and jump on their spots like a kid waiting for their candy.

"What's the band's name again?" Natsume asked on the microphone.

"Black Rose!" They shouted. "Black Rose!"

Natsume beamed a satisfied smile and waved goodbye to them. He left with his other band mates and entered the private van which was waiting for them at the backstage.

"You did great Natsume-kun." said Narumi, the band's manager, as he gave a can of cola at each one of them. He has a wavy blond hair, cerulean eyes and pinkish-white skin. He's also currently working as a Dance Instructor at Gilford Academy - a prestigious school for both amateur and professional dancers.

"Hn." Natsume uttered as he took a gulp on his drink. He wiped the pouring sweat on his forehead and looked outside of the van. Thankfully, the windows are tinted and he doesn't have to worry about the fans or the press. He was about to turn the other way, when something totally caught his attention. On the large screen, on Tokyo streets, a certain _someone_ was being interviewed.

"So, Mikan-chan, what made you choose pop as your genre?" The lady asked as she reached a microphone out on Mikan Sakura.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid, I love pop. And even now, I still love it." She answered as she gave out a smile.

"Do you believe that you deserve the best Singer of the Year rather than Natsume Hyuuga of Black Rose having it?" This time the lady flashed out a mischievous smile.

Everyone in the show felt tension in the atmosphere. This time, Mikan closed her eyes and paused for a moment to think and organize her thoughts.

"Yes, I believe I truly deserve it. I've worked my ass off for so many months and as far as I know, I've many encountered many hardships but I manage to triumph over them easily. So I don't care whether I deserve the award or not, I just know that I did my best and this is my reward for it." She stated in a confident manner as she crossed her legs.

Everyone in the audience clapped their hands at her.

Tsubasa, Black Rose's drummer, gave out a wolf whistle. Natsume glanced at him with furious eyes as he tapped his fingers against the car's arm rest.

"You like her man?" Tsubasa asked playfully.

Natsume didn't answer, he just kept quiet on his seat, making Tsubasa wonder. He turned his head again at the window once again and watched the large screen. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan Sakura's Mysterious Guy<strong>_

_Mikan Sakura, a 15 year old, pop star was spotted last Monday in Le Fragge with a guy._

_The man's identity is still unknown but we're sure that this__someone__has a 'special' space in the young lady's heart._

_Next time again folks, remember, we're your ears and eyes in Stardom._

She quickly ripped the newspaper and threw it in the trash bin. She stomped her foot hard on the marble floor as she bit the cushion beside her on the sofa. She wanted to strangle the writer but the press would surely make a big thing out of it. Every move she makes, there's always a report about it in the net, television and everywhere. She wanted privacy but she couldn't even have it. She would give everything she has just to have a bit of privacy in her life.

She took a quick sip on her coffee as she tried to calm herself down.

"Calm yourself Mikan Sakura, they're a bunch of a-holes." She told herself as she took another sip.

"My, oh, my," Came from a voice behind the front door. "You shouldn't be saying stuff like that, the press have their ears on the wall, you know?"

Mikan gave out a chuckle as she put her mug down on the wooden table in front of her, "How did you manage to open the lock, Hotaru?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sat down beside her friend, "The question is: 'Did I even lock the door?' "

Mikan beamed out a smile as Hotaru gave out a sigh.

Hotaru is one of Mikan's childhood friends and both of them came from the country side. They both kept their relationship a secret to avoid press chaos and more. Hotaru placidly stride towards Mikan. Hotaru wore a brown french coat with black boots to match her entire outfit. Her black silky hair and amethyst eyes are one of the beautiful features of her. She may appear cold but if you get to know her more, she'll appear more than that.

Nobody could ever understand why this two even became friends. They're the complete opposite of one another. Hotaru Imai works an editor of Vogue while Mikan Sakura is an Idol. Hotaru has a timid and passive personality while Mikan is a bubbly and cheerful person. Probably, even Einstein couldn't apprehend why this two even became close.

"So, what made you visit my humble abode?" Asked Mikan as she swished her hand.

"Humble?" Hotaru gave out a scoff. "Oh please. Everything in here is so... _flashy_."

Mikan gave out a pout and replied, "You didn't have to make a big thing out of it, it's just a... figure of speech! Yes, a figure of speech."

"Fine, whatever you say," Hotaru said dully. "I just came because I saw the report on the newspaper."

"And...?" Mikan leaned her head a bit at her friend.

"Ugh, for God's sake, that's my brother. And you know even told me that you're dating." Hotaru stated. Mikan looked at her vaguely as if her soul went out of her body.

"Hotaru, darling, I wasn't dating Subaru," Mikan affirmed. "Plus the three of us we're in Le Fragge at that time so how could that be considered as a date? And, I don't dig your brother. Don't believe what the press say."

"Oh yeah, the three of us went together," She uttered. "Laugh. Out. Loud."

Mikan sweat dropped as she gave out a soft forced laugh at her friend. Who could have thought that _the_Hotaru Imai will forget what _actually_ happened?

She glanced at her wrist watch and told her friend that she has to go now. She bid her farewell and left Mikan alone in the room.

"I'll act like that didn't happened." She told herself mentally as she rose from her spot and went inside her room. There, she laid herself on her bed and gave out a sigh. If everything is just a dream, she told herself, she could just open her eyes in an instant.

_...Do we really have to keep it as a secret?_

She rolled sidewards and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume, wake up.<em>

Huh?

_Wake up._

Who are you?

_I'm..._

Before the voice could even answer, a blurry image started to appear in front of him. "Rise and shine sleepy head." Greeted Koko, the band's bassist. Natsume gave out a grunt and went out of the van.

"Hmmm, you look quite disappointed. Why?" Ruka asked, who was leaning on the pillar outside.

"He probably dreamt of a really beautiful woman having sex with him but Koko waked him up right before the climax." Teased Tsubasa as he gave out a wide grin.

"Shut up, I'm not like you." He replied back in a calm manner.

"So, what we're you dreaming about?" Ruka asked one more time as he laid his shoulders on his best friend's shoulders.

"Well, a voice is telling me to wake up. And..."

"Holy shit man! You didn't even know who you're fucking with." Tsubasa exclaimed as he patted Natsume's back.

Natsume jerked his arm away and glared at him ferociously. "Is Sex what you always think about?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Tsubasa pouted and replied, "Not at all. I also think about hot women, sexy black lingerie, cars and..."

Natsume left even before he could even finish. He entered the house and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Ruka, also soon entered, he brought down the luggage and went towards the kitchen to get something to quench his thrist. Koko followed after that, he went upstairs to take a bath and change his clothes. Tsubasa, on the other hand, went towards Natsume carrying a newspaper and threw it down on him.

"Here's a token of my apology." He muttered as he sat down beside his friend.

Natsume looked at the newspaper. After a few seconds, he rapidly crumpled the newspaper and threw it on the ground without hesitation. "Stupid press." he mumbled in a soft voice. Even though it wasn't loud enough, Tsubasa heard what his friend said. He picked the newspaper up and fixed it.

"You didn't have to bring out your anger at the poor paper, you know?" Tsubasa said, still fixing the newspaper. "Even though you have a 'small' crush on Mikan Sakura, you didn't have to act like she's yours or something."

With Tsubasa's words, something sparked up inside Natsume. He felt angry but not the usual anger he ever felt before. "Don't say things like that when you don't even..." He paused for a while and looked straight at Tsubasa. Tsubasa was puzzled and curious at Natsume's words. Natsume sighed and said, "Nevermind. Just forget what I've said."

He stood up from his spot and went upstairs. On his way to his room, he passed by Koko who was humming a little tune.

"What's with that face Natsume?" He asked but he was entirely ignored by him.

Natsume entered his room and slammed the door right in front of Koko's face. Koko gave out a pout and went down as if nothing happened.

Inside his room, he kept walking in circles until he felt tired and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled a number so quickly as if he memorized that number by heart.

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring.._

Meanwhile, Koko met Tsubasa at the living room. "Hey, what's wrong with Natsume?" asked Koko as he grabbed the remote from Tsubasa's hands and sat beside him.

"Dunno." Lied Tsubasa, his eyes fixed on the television screen. Koko knew there's something wrong, he could detect whether someone is lying or not by looking into their eyes. He never knew he had a skill like this but he's thankfully that he could use it right now. Koko stood up and went towards the kitchen. There, he found Ruka cooking something.

"Smells good." uttered Koko as he walked towards Ruka.

"It's unusual for you to come inside the kitchen, did anything happen?" Asked Ruka as he stirred his wooden spoon on the pot.

Koko scratchedhis brown hair and replied, "Both Tsubasa and Natsume is acting weird."

Ruka sighed and put down the spoon. "I bet something happened and once _again_ it's up to us to mend the two."

Koko run towards the living room and grabbed Tsubasa in an instant and pulled him out of his seat. Tsubasa kept jerking his hand but it didn't do any good at all. Ruka also came and helped Koko. They dragged Tsubasa upstairs and held tightly on him.

"Hey, let me go!" He shouted. But the two practically ignored him.

And from Natsume's room, they heard these words:

_"Are you cheating on me, Mikan?"_

They looked each other in disbelief and couldn't believe what they have just heard. Are their ears playing tricks on them or what?

"Ne, Ruka, do you think you could replay it for me again?" Asked Tsubasa monotonously, his jaw unknowingly falling down to the floor.

Ruka snapped his fingers.

**REPLAY**

_"Are you cheating on me, Mikan?"_

"One more time please." He pleaded once again.

Ruka snapped his fingers once again.

**REPLAY**

_"Are you cheating on me, Mikan?"_

"One mor-"

"I think that's enough," Ruka hissed at him. "_The readers will be bored._"

"Right." He replied.

"I think we should leave and act like nothing happened." Suggested Koko as he clenched his hand. The other two nodded at him in agreement but before the three of them could escape, the door opened widely, revealing a very suprised Natsume Hyuuga.

"...Hi...", came from Koko as he waved his shaking hand at him.

"We were passing by and we _didn't_ hear you _say_that you're somehow related to Mikan." Tsubasa said frantically.

Ruka did nothing but slapped himself mentally. _Oh boy!_

"...Blabbermouth." He muttered under his breath.

"How much did you hear?" Natsume asked, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Well, we heard you saying, um, the last line." Replied Ruka as he gulped. He felt his sweat pouring down to his cheeks and his legs going numb out of nervousness.

Ruka gave out a chuckle as a thought came by in his mind:

_**Three Members Of Black Rose: Dead!**_

_Three members of Black Rose, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou and Koko Yome was found dead in the bathroom._

_The three had gruesome deaths and so far there's no prime suspect._

_Is this a start of Celebrity serial murder case?_

_Find out!_

* * *

><p><em>Dring.. Dring.. Dring..<em>

Mikan reached out her hand towards the side table to get her buzzing phone. She clicked a button and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Came from the other line.

"Oh, Natsume, what is it?" Mikan said, still feeling a bit sleepy. She rolled in another side which made her comfortable as she stretched her legs out. Her brown hair stood up in every direction as a result of her tossing and turning in her sleep.

"I just saw the news." He mumbled.

Even from a far, Mikan knew her boyfriend must be acting grumpy and taking out his anger onto his friends. She mentally gave out a sigh as she rolled at another side.

"I see." She replied in a soft voice.

Moments of silence drifted in the atmosphere. Both of them kept waiting for a reply from one another until Natsume decided to break the the eerie silence between them.

"Are you cheating on me, Mikan?"

With those words, Mikan's sluggish state disappeared. She rose from her spot and said, "Natsume, how could you say that? Let's meet up right now to settle this issue. 6:00 p.m at you-know-where." And with that, Mikan hanged up on him. She felt a bit sad for Natsume was thinking something bad about her. Thus, she decided that she'll clear this up. She stride towards her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes for her to wear.

"I wonder, what color will Natsume like?" She asked herself as she gave out a giggle.

To Be Continued


End file.
